


Portal Falls

by Waddles889



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gravity Falls, Gen, Gravity Falls AU, and stabbing things with spears, au that i came up with, but not now, maybe later on i'll add a ship, more tags later to come, no relationships yet i don't think, perhaps some emotion, the portal, there is some violence, what is behind the portal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddles889/pseuds/Waddles889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Mabel trusting Grunkle Stan at the end of Not What He Seems, Mabel trusts Dipper. In a last desperate act to save Ford, Stan tackles Mabel into the portal, where they are trapped unless Dipper and Ford can find a way to save them. </p><p>** discontinued, sorry!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to note that this chapter starts at the end of Not What He Seems, and most is the end of the episode. The part where Mabel decides who to trust is where the alternate universe stuff starts, if you just want to scroll down to that.

"It's just like the bunker in the woods," he observed.

"But what is it doing underneath the Mystery Shack?" asked Soos.

They stopped at what looked to be a desk with books, buttons, and switches. Mabel shut her eyes and said, "Okay, okay. He has a huge gigantic lab. That doesn't mean anything bad! Everyone's got secrets!" She took a picture of her and Dipper off of the desk and presented it to the others. "It's still Stan, and he loves us. And we love him. Right?"

Dipper's eyes grew wide. "It can't be. It's impossible," he said, comparing his journal to similar looking red books on the table, "the other two journals?! All this time, all this time, Stan had them? I can't believe it!" he shouted, kicking a nearby machine in anger, "Was anything he said to us real? Why would he have those journals?!"

Soos shrugged and said, "Maybe he's the author."

"Or maybe he stole them from the author! Maybe the reason he has all those fake IDs is because he is a master criminal, and his machine is his master plan!" Dipper cried, and then proceeded to open Journals 1, 2, and 3 to pages that looked similar. He put them together and they made a blueprint that matched the frame of the weird triangular machine perfectly. Dipper flicked on the black light.

"Whoa..." Mabel breathed, and Dipper gasped.

"I was wrong the whole time. The machine was meant to create knowledge but it is too powerful! I was deceived and now it is too late. The device, if fully operational, could tear our universe apart!" Dipper read, "It must not fall into the wrong hands. If the clock ever reaches zero, our universe is doomed."

The trio proceeded to look up at the ticking clock. There was one minute and twenty nine seconds remaining.

Soos gasped, backed away, pointed at it, and yelled, "It's the final countdown! Just like they always sung about!"

"The agents were right! We have to shut it down!" Dipper cried, running into the main room. Looking around, he spotted the manual override keys.

"There! Quick!" he pointed, and the three ran to it, turning the keys in unison. A red button appeared and they all ran to it.

"That's it! The shut down switch! This all stops now!" Dipper cried, but he was interrupted by Grunkle Stan yelling, "Don't touch that button!"

They turned to face him, Dipper's hand still poised over the button.

"Dipper, just back away," Grunkle Stan said as he entered the room. "Please don't press that shut down button, you've gotta trust me."

"And I should trust you why?! After you stole radioactive waste, after you lied to us all summer? I don't even know who you are!"

"Look, I know this all seems nuts, but I need that machine to stay on. If you just let me explain-" his watch beeped. "Uh-oh! Brace yourselves!"

Everything floated up into the air.

"T minus thirty five seconds," the computer announced.

Dipper held onto a wooden beam, and Mabel's foot was caught in a cord, stopping her from floating any higher.

"Dipper!" she cried.

"Mabel! Hurry! Shut it down!" Dipper instructed.

Mabel pulled herself over to the button with the cord, and grabbed onto the stick desperately.

Grunkle Stan pushed off the wall. "No! Stop! Mabel, Mabel, wait! Stop!"

He was cut off by Soos jumping on him. Stan responded by repeatedly hitting Soos' head with his fist saying, "Soos, what are you doing?! I gave you an order!"

"Sorry Mr. Pines, if that is your real name. But I have a new mission now. Protecting these kids!" Soos shouted determinedly.

"Soos you idiot, let me go!"

Dipper jumped off the wall and tackled Grunkle Stan.

"Mabel! Press the red button! Shut it down!" he yelled.

"No, you can't! You gotta trust me!"

"Grunkle Stan, I don't even know if you're my grunkle," she sniffed.

Everyone froze.

"I wanna believe you, but-"

"Then listen to me. Remember this morning when I said I wanted to tell you guys something?"

"T minus twenty seconds," announced the computer.

The portal blasted Dipper, Soos, and Stan against the wall.

"I wanted to say that you're gonna hear some bad things about me, and some of them are true, but trust me. Everything I've worked for, everything I care about, it's all for this family."

"Mabel, what if he's lying? This thing could destroy the universe! Listen to your head!" Dipper called.

"Look at me, Mabel, do you really think I'm a bad guy?" Grunkle Stan shouted.

"He's lying! Shut it down now!" Dipper yelled.

"Mabel, please!"

"10, 9,"

Mabel thought. She loved Grunkle Stan and Dipper with her whole heart, but she couldn't do anything without making at least one of them mad. Grunkle Stan told her to trust him, and she truly wanted to, but was potentially destroying the universe, and by extension, her family and friends, worth it? Dipper only wanted to keep her safe, and that's why he was telling her to shut down the portal.

She opened her eyes.

"Dipper," she said, "I trust you," and slammed her hand down onto the button. The zero gravity slowed it down.

Grunkle Stan, in one last desperate act, pushed off the wall and tackled Mabel away from the button.

"2, 1."

"MABEL!" Dipper screamed, and the portal activated.

They all fell, including the portal.

Dipper could spot a figure walking towards it. The person stepped out and picked up the journal. He had six fingers.

"Are... are you..?" Dipper started.

"The author of the journals. Stanford Pines."

***

Mabel and Stan tumbled forward and sprawled out on the ground.

Mabel sat up and rubbed her head. "Grunkle Stan? Where are we? What happened?"

Grunkle Stan looked around. "I don't...." then he gasped and said, "We're on the other side of the portal."

"What were you trying to do?"

"I was trying to save the author of the journals. My brother."

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper freaks out over meeting the author, while Mabel and Stan struggle to find out where they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short!

"Y-Y-You're the AUTHOR OF THE JOURNALS!?!" Dipper yelled.

"You've read my journals?" the author asked.

"Well, duh! I mean, I've fought gnomes, a gremloblin, zombies, hung out with manotaurs, and found the Society of the Blind Eye! And I found out about your invisible ink, on accident. Well, actually, Mabel noticed it first-" Dipper gasped, "Oh no! Where are Mabel and Stan?!"

"Wait, so how is the portal active?" the author asked.

"Grunkle Stan started it up or something. He stole radioactive waste to power it up.." Dipper said absentmindedly as he frantically searched for Mabel. "MABEL!"

"My brother stole radioactive waste? He's ALWAYS getting into trouble." muttered Stanford.

Dipper froze. "Hold on, did you say your name was Stanford? That doesn't make sense. Grunkle Stan's name is Stanford."

Soos was just sitting there listening to the conversation. "I have no idea what's going on, dude."

"Did that weird hairless gopher just talk?" Stanford asked.

"Ha! I get that a lot."

Dipper looked behind the portal and on a support beam and even under piles of rubble, but there was no sign of his sister or his grunkle. That meant only one thing. They fell through the portal when Stan tackled Mabel.

"Um, so... Stanford, what's on the other side of the portal?" Dipper asked nervously,

"Many things. They could drive a normal person insane just by being in there for thirty seconds. Luckily, I have spent many years around the supernatural and am perfectly fine, though a bit spooked. Also, call me Ford. What did you say your name was?" Stanford said dramatically.

"Uh.. My name is Dipper. Dipper Pines."

"I have a nephew? Your Shermy's grandkid?"

Dipper was confused. "Um.. I think so? You also have a niece, Mabel. She's my twin sister, and she's trapped on the other side of the portal with Stan! You have to help me get her and Stan back!"

Ford surveyed the wreckage. "Dipper, I'm not sure we should reassemble the portal. It's too dangerous. It could destroy the world!"

"Please, Great Uncle Ford! Mabel's on the other side!"

"It can be hard at first, to lose a sibling. I was better off on my own without Stanley."

"Great Uncle Ford, you don't understand!! You still had Stan, but if we don't get it up and running, I could lose my sister forever to a dimension that would drive her insane!!! I can't just leave her!! She wouldn't let me stay in there forever, and I won't let her!" Dipper yelled.

Ford sighed and glanced around. "I suppose we could try. But that isn't a promise that it will start up again."

"I heard shouting from downstairs!" a voice called from above them.

The author froze. "Who else knows about the portal?" he asked slowly.

"The government kind of has been spying on us all summer..."

Ford swore and started pacing the room. "Ugh, no one will just forget about inter-dimensional portals in some shack basement, will they!?"

Dipper wanted to help. If the government found them, there was no WAY they could bring back Mabel or Stan! Think, Dipper, think. Think, think, think! A lightbulb went off in his head.

"Great Uncle Ford! I know a way we can beat those guys!" Dipper exclaimed, and pulled the mind eraser from his backpack.

Great Uncle Ford stopped pacing and stared in wonder at the mind eraser. "I don't know how you got a hold of one of these, but it's perfect!"

Dipper grinned.

"I seriously don't know what's happening, dudes." Soos said from the back of the room.

The author converted the memory eraser to a radio wave. "Now everyone get down and plug your ears!"

The radio wave was set off and Ford ran up the stairs to trick the agents.

While he waited for Ford to return, Dipper paced the room while muttering to himself.

"Well, that's taken care of," Ford said, startling Dipper.

Dipper soon caught his breath from the sudden appearance of Great Uncle Ford and said, "Okay, so who wants to tell their entire life story?"

"Yes, well, um.. Yes, I do suppose we have some time..." and he launched into his story.

~~~

Mabel looked at her grunkle with wide, sad eyes. "Oh my gosh, Grunke Stan! That story was so sad!" she cried.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. The important part now is to find out how to get back to the other side."

Mabel looked around. "It kind of looks like a forest..." she said, and then suddenly the light disappeared.

"WAIT, IS IT NIGHT TIME?!" she yelped.

"Mabel, shush! Where do we go?" Grunkle Stan whispered gruffly.

The area they were in was sort of like a small canyon. There were steep stone walls on either side of them and the trees were thick and dark, letting virtually no light in. They couldn't see any sign of a moon or sun.

"Grunkle Stan? I don't like this..." Mabel whispered.

They got up and slowly started to make their way down the canyon-ish thing.

An eerie, echoy howl rang loud and clear across the forest.

END OF CHAPTER TWO


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel and Stan get attacked by some weird creature and Ford basically shatters Dipper's hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this somewhere else, that's why I'm posting so fast.

Dipper was pacing. He had just met the author. The real author. And he was related to him! If only

Mabel was on this side of the portal with him.

"Uh, Great Uncle Ford, can we start trying to get them back on this side of the portal?"

Ford was surveying the wreckage of the portal. Dipper wasn't sure if he had heard him.

"Great Uncle Ford?"

"Hold on. Dipper, this could be even more dangerous than I had imagined."

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked.

Ford cast a glance towards Soos. He was on the phone with Wendy.

Speaking very quietly, he told Dipper, "This is an unstable part of the time space continuum. Using this, a very powerful being could gain access to our world."

***  
Shaking, Mabel looked towards the top of the ravine. She saw nothing peculiar. The cold air seeped through her sweater, chilling her skin.

Not a thing was in sight that seemed dangerous.

"Mabel, step towards me slowly and don't look behind you..." she heard Grunkle Stan say.

Of course, she turned to see what was behind her and nearly screamed. The creature who had howled before was just behind her, a purple wolf with short, course fur and three glowing green eyes. Long, slimy blue tentacles protruded from its back while thick, black sludge dripped from its razor sharp jaws. Its breath smelled like sulfur and tar, making her gag.

Slowly, she backed up towards Grunkle Stan.

The wolf followed her. It crouched down, ready to spring.

"Run."

Mabel and Stan spun around and started to sprint away from the animal.

It sprang and Mabel felt its teeth rip through her sweater. As she cried out, a sharp pain shot up her back where her sweater had been torn. She pulled away from the animal and tripped, hitting the ground and knocking the breath from her lungs. The monster's foul smelling saliva dripped onto her face, burning her cheek.

Suddenly, the beast yelped in pain and rolled off of Mabel. Grunkle Stan had bashed its head in with a large rock.

He offered a hand and helped Mabel up. Together, they stumbled along the canyon.

Mabel limped forward, leaning on Stan's shoulder. Her uncle was awesome! But she wished Dipper was with them. He could have found the creature in the journal and told them what it was and how to deal with it. She was beginning to wonder if the thing was venomous.

The pain was halfway up her back and it felt like acid. The burn on her cheek was making sizzling noises, like eggs were being cooked on her face. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she fought them back. Leaving tear drops on the ground could be a bad idea. Her scent would be on them and they could be tracked easily. Then again, the monster had torn off a piece of her sweater...

Mabel shrugged off the feeling of unease. Stan had killed it. It couldn't smell them. It was dead.

Mabel was pulled forward and she sprawled on the ground. She meant to cry out for help, but the only thing that came out of her mouth was, "Oomph!"

Immediately, Grunkle Stan helped her up. He had tripped on a rock, sending them both falling to the ground.

As she stood up, more searing pain crawled up her back towards her shoulders. Her cheek felt like it was on fire. It was unbearable. Mabel's eyes watered, and soon she was barely able to walk. The pain was so great that it felt like being burned alive. This time, tears did spill and she fell.

She threw out her arms to catch herself, but her hand hit a rock, creating new pain. Mabel sat up in shock, clutching her hand to her chest and biting her lip, rocking back and forth gently.

Stan sat down beside her.

"Let me see." He said.

Mabel shook her head.

"Mabel..."

Trembling, she held out her hand and Stan examined it. Carefully, he picked out part of the stone that had come off into her skin. Then he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped away the black sludge from her face where the beast had drooled on her and wrapped her hand in another one.

Stan perked up suddenly.

"What?" Mabel asked quietly.

"We need to find somewhere to hide. Now."

He stood up and surveyed the ravine, not over-looking anything. Finally, he spotted a small cave.

As gently and as quickly as he possibly could, he scooped up Mabel and carried her to where he saw the cave.

The softest thump came from behind them and Mabel saw another one of the beasts, clutching the torn piece of her sweater. Her eyes widened as it saw her blood on the ground and licked it up like it was a treat. It sniffed the air and its eyes wandered over to her, locking its focus on her face and grinning.

 

***

"What being?" Dipper asked in awe.

"I think I have a picture..." Ford replied, pulling out an old piece of paper with a one eyed triangle on it.

Dipper gasped, "Bill!"

"You know him?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "What does he want? What is he? Where did he come from? Why is he here?"

Ford held up his hands. "Whoa kid, slow down. Bill wants to get into our world. That's all I can be sure of. How did you meet Bill?"

Dipper shuddered. "The first time was when this creepy jerk, Gideon, summoned him to steal the deed to the Shack and find Journal 1. Bill went into Stan's mind to steal the code to the safe where the deed was. The second time was when Bill convinced me that he could help me find the password to the laptop. In return, I had to give him a puppet. Apparently the puppet was me."

Ford froze.

"We can focus on Bill later, I just remembered something!" His face was full of fear.

Dipper bit his lip, "What?"

"On the other side of the portal, there is an area which is like a bridge between dimensions, called the In-Between. It's terrifying. There are many blood-thirsty monsters that wouldn't hesitate to rip something or someone to shreds, licking up their blood. The worst of them is the sanguinem. It kills on sight. If the target manages to escape, the sanguinem will have its scent, and it will track its target down until its dead. If the sanguinem dies, others will find the dead body and devour it. Then they will pick up the scent of the dead sanguinem's target and hunt it down for themself. Unfortunately, their the most common living thing in the In-Between. If one found your sister, she is almost certainly dead."

END OF CHAPTER THREE


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an all Dipper chapter.

Dipper's heart stopped beating for a second.

"D-d-dead?"

"Sadly, yes. But there's nothing we can do about it until we start up the portal." Ford replied.

Dipper sat down, his hand to his head. Mabel could be dead. Stan could be dead. And how would their parents react? How were they supposed to understand that Mabel had died in a different dimension?

But there was no way of knowing if she was dead. She could be unharmed. That thought calmed him down a bit.

"So, Great Uncle Ford, when can we start the portal up again?"

Ford hesitated before responding, "The portal can't be started up in this condition. It's too damaged. Repairs will have to be made first."

Dipper was growing impatient. "And how long will that take?!"

"Calm down. I'll start repairing it as soon as I can. You can help, but first you need to collect supplies. Do you have a blowtorch?"

Dipper nodded and ran into the elevator. He pressed the button labeled 1, and the machine started to ascend.

The doors slid open and he climbed the stairs. When he pushed open the vending machine, he rushed into Soos' break room, about to grab the blowtorch sitting on the night stand.

That's when he noticed something strange. The window was open, letting the wind blow in. It could have just been the gravity, but would zero gravity open a latched window? As Dipper inspected the room, he spotted a strange stain on the floor. It was a dark green and looked like Jell-O. As he started to approach it, it shot up from the ground, revealing that it was a strange blob-like creature with six or seven eyes. It swung from the ceiling and grabbed the blowtorch, then flung itself out the open window and slithered towards the forest.

It took Dipper a moment to register what had just happened. Not wanting to have to wait for a store to open, and also not wanting the forest to get set on fire, he ran out the front door after the creature.

One of the thing's eyes moved around its head, saw him, and sped up. Seeing the thing's eye move made Dipper want to throw up.

His foot caught on a rock and he flew forward. He grabbed the first thing in arm's length, which happened to be a tree, caught he breath, and kept pursuing the thing. And ran smack dab into another tree.

Dipper pulled himself away from the pine tree and froze. There was a strange noise coming from behind him, like someone pulling a spoon from Jell-O. Slowly, he turned around. Behind him, there was the monster.

They stared at each other for a second, and then the thing seemed to create an arm out of ooze and lashed out at Dipper. It felt like a whip cracking against his cheek and he yelped. He looked for an escape desperately, finally deciding to climb the tree he was backed up against.

Remembering the time he hung out with manotaurs, he scaled the tree as quickly as he could. The blob thing didn't even try climbing the tree. But it still had the blowtorch. 

Dipper broke a branch off of the tree and threw it at the blob. The stick sank into its forehead, and it oozed into the ground.

Thinking it safe, Dipper started to climb back down. The branch underneath his foot snapped and he fell down the tree, scraping his arms and legs on what seemed to be every single twig or branch. He landed on his back and the wind was knocked out of him.

When he finally regained his breath, the creature was sliding over towards him. How was it still there? What?

The blowtorch was right next to him, staring him in the face. Grabbing it, Dipper turned it on and burned the blob's tentacle as it shot towards him. He started to get up, but it swung out a second tentacle and tripped him. The blowtorch went flying.

Quickly, Dipper got to his feet, feinted right and went left, seized the blowtorch, and took off running.

He could hear the gross slapping noises the thing made as it chased him. A slimy tentacle whipped out and wrapped around his ankle, sending him sprawling onto the ground, causing a stone to get shoved up his knee.

Dipper yelled out in pain, blowtorching the thing in the face.

It melted into the ground and its eyes disintegrated. Dipper shuddered, picked the rock out of his knee, and limped back to the Mystery Shack. It would all be worth it if he could save Mabel.

Once he descended the stairs from the vending machine, he bumped into Soos.

"Sorry, dude. Whoa, are you okay?" he asked.

Dipper nodded. Soos looked uncertain.

"You sure?"

Dipper sighed. "Look, Soos, I'm trying to save Mabel. It doesn't matter how I'm doing."

Soos nodded. "Okay, dude."  
He continued to climb the stairs.

Dipper took the elevator to Ford, ready to start the repairs. What he saw made him drop the blowtorch in shock.

The sound made Ford turn. "Oh, Dipper.. You're back. Are you okay? What happened?"

"What are you doing?" Dipper asked, disbelief in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Ford responded.

"You're dismantling the portal!" Dipper cried, "you don't care whether Mabel lives or dies! You don't even care about your own brother!"

"I'm not dismantling the portal..." Ford denied.

"But you're not repairing it, either! I had to fight an ooze monster to get this to save Mabel, and I come back to you destroying my only hope of getting her back? What is wrong with you?!"

"It's too dangerous!" Ford yelled.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE?!" Dipper shouted at the top of his voice, tears welling in his eyes.  
"I just want my sister back..." he added quietly, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand before turning his back on Ford and running out of the basement.

END CHAPTER FOUR


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel and Stan come across some weird thing in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an all Mabel chapter. If you're wondering, Mabel was bitten on the lower left of her back and the burn is on her right cheek.

Mabel awoke, and everything hurt. She was sore everywhere. As she tried to sit up, her head started to throb and sharp pains shot up her back.

Nope, she thought, there is no way I'm getting up.

So for a while, Mabel lay and stared at the cave floor, her breath bouncing back into her face.

Gosh, I wish I had a toothbrush.

Then she realized that her first wish wasn't that she was home, or that Dipper was with her, it was that she had a toothbrush.

"You awake?" Grunkle Stan asked.

"Yeah..." she replied.

"Can you walk?"

"I can't even move. I'm so stiff and my head hurts and my back stings." she complained.

"Let me check your bite mark.." Stan said, and Mabel heard him walk over and crouch down beside her.

He started to move the sweater away from the bite mark to examine it, but it was glued to her skin with drying blood.

Gingerly, he peeled it away, and Mabel tried not to flinch.

She could tell it was bad by the way Stan sucked in his breath sharply.

"How bad is it? And don't lie to me. I'm not going to freak out. I hope." Mabel said.

Stan didn't respond with what Mabel hoped he would. Instead of telling her what her wound looked like, he just replied with, "We need to find help. You're going to need to get up. I know it will hurt, but I'll try to help."

Mabel nodded. Slowly, gritting her teeth, she started to push herself into a sitting position. It caused her aching back to burn and sting. Her neck was stiff and her cheek felt too hot. But she finally sat up and leaned against the wall to relax again.

A rumbling noise came from somewhere around Grunkle Stan.

"What was that noise?" Mabel said cautiously.

"Oh, that was just my stomach. Ugh, now I just want food. Mabel, you need to stand up."

She groaned and bit the inside of her cheek as she began to lean forward and stand. The pain in her back flared up and she bit down so hard on her cheek that the sharp metallic taste of blood filled her mouth.

As soon as Mabel reached her feet, she wobbled a bit and had to catch her balance on the wall. Once she had regained it, she started stretching her legs by walking around the small cave.

A faint howl rang across the canyon from a fair distance away.

"We need to go, now." Mabel said, stepping out into the chilly, misty air, Grunkle Stan just behind her. Even though her back hurt, she had to find a way to return to Dipper.

The ravine shallowed out and gave way into the forest a little while away. Hopefully they could make it out before anything happened to them.

Gripping Stan's arm for support, Mabel carefully picked her way through the rocky gorge, occasionally stumbling on a stone or two. Everytime, she gasped, trying not to call out in pain. At least it was better this morning than it was yesterday. Or... whatever time it was right now.

The thing was getting closer. Soon it would pounce and they would have to run. Even though she could walk, there was no way Mabel would be able to run.

Grunkle Stan was sweating and he was slowing down. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead and staggered forward.

Mabel stopped. There was something wrong. There was something off. It was too quiet.

Slowly, she turned around slowly and the purple thing that had attacked her before was about 100 yards away, crouching, ready to spring.

The end of the canyon was too far to run to. Mabel backed into the ravine wall. And it sprung.

Mabel screamed and lunged forward, sending the monster smashing into the stone wall. It turned on her, baring it's teeth. Grabbing the first thing within reach, which happened to be a stick, and drove it into the thing's third eye.

It made a horrid screeching noise, like a tea kettle mixed with nails scratching a chalkboard. Instinctively, Mabel's hands flew to her ears.

The ugly creature shook its head and the stick came out of its eye. Even angrier than before, it charged towards Mabel and Stan.

Mabel spun around to face the wall. It had imperfections scattered around, allowing them to climb it. Forgetting her injured hand, she grabbed a rock jutting out from the wall, placed her foot on another, and hauled herself upward. She found another handhold and pulled herself out of the things reach.

"Grunkle Stan, climb the wall!" Mabel yelled.

Stan seemed to snap out of a trance and clambered up the wall incredibly quickly.

Mabel shook her head in disbelief. A slimy, wet tentacle slapped the rock next to her, splattering her in foul smelling goo.

Desperately, she grasped a stone just above her and heaved herself up. The creature's other tentacle swatted her ankle, an she shuddered in disgust.

Stan offered her a hand and Mabel grabbed it. Stan tugged her over the edge of the gorge and she lay on the dark grass, catching her breath.

Together, Stan and Mabel crawled forward a few yards when Stan stopped.

"Look." he said, pointing to a bush.

At first, Mabel didn't see anything. But then she saw it. There was a hole.

Stan pulled the bush aside to reveal a secret lair. It looked like a small base.

Cautiously, Mabel lowered herself into the hole, followed by Stan. A lantern sat on a stone slab to her left. She pushed the button and held it up. The light illuminated a small room that seemed to have dirt walls and a few books here and there.

Mabel picked up a thin notebook and thumbed through the pages. It looked like someone had jotted down notes on things in the dimension they were in right now. She stopped on a page that had the word Sanguinem scrawled across the top. It described the monster they had been fighting.

"Grunkle Stan, this has information about the dimension we're in." She said, holding up the notepad for him to see.

He grabbed it and flipped through the pages, stopping on one with a sketch of a leaf. After he scanned the page, he looked back up at Mabel.

"This plant is supposed to help heal bites from the sanguinem or whatever it's called. I bet my brother wrote these when he was here. I wonder if he went to other dimensions, too."

Mabel nodded. "Wait, Grunkle Stan?"

"What?"

"How did you climb the wall so fast?"

He laughed. "Oh, I have to climb a lot of walls like that when I run from the cops."

"Oh."

Mabel picked up another book, flipping through it halfheartedly. She sat down and asked, "Grunkle Stan, do you think Dipper and Great Uncle Stanford are going to try to come after us?"

Stan sighed. "Mabel, I'm sure your brother is trying to get you back this very second. As I said before, it's unnatural for you two to get along that well. As for Ford, well, I can't say he would come after me. You heard the story. But I'm certain that Dipper could convince him. Dipper would do anything for you. And you know that."

Mabel nodded. Why did they have to be in different dimensions? If she hadn't pressed the button, they might not be in this mess.

Remembering the sanguinems, she sat bolt upright. They had to come up with a way to defend themselves. Otherwise, they would be dead by the time Dipper and hopefully Stanford reached them.

Searching around in the dirt, she found a particularly sharp rock. Mabel hauled herself out of the hole and picked up a long stick and the stem of a tulip. Then she slid back down into the hole.

Tying the stick and the stone together with the flower stem, she showed Stan her creation.

"You just made a-"

"Yep, I just made a spear. Now let's take down those sanguinems!"

 

END CHAPTER FIVE


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper, Wendy, and Soos look for help while Mabel and Stan try to cure her awful, awful injuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to normal chapters!

Dipper ran up the stairs and out the front door, smacking into Wendy.

"Woah, Dipper. You okay? You're all scratched up." she said.

Dipper nodded and backed up a bit, but his eyes were wet and puffy and his breath was shaky. There was obviously something up.

"It's okay, Dipping Sauce, you can tell me anything."

And then he burst into tears.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Wendy asked.

"M-M-Mabel's in-in a d-d-diff-different d-dimension an-and For-Ford is des-destroying the-the o-only w-way to g-get h-her ba-back." Dipper sobbed.

"Hold on, who's Ford?"

"Stan's brother!" he hiccuped.

"Isn't Stan's brother the author of the journals?"

Dipper nodded and sat down on the stairs, wiping his eyes.

"Ford's a jerk," muttered Wendy, sitting down beside Dipper, "I won't let Mabel get trapped in a different dimension, and neither will you."

"Wendy, she could be dead! Mabel could be dead! And Ford doesn't even care!"

"I'm going to get all Mabel's friends to help us," Wendy declared, "so you should come, too."

Dipper sat and stared at Wendy, not quite believing how eager she was to help him. But he stood up and wiped the tears off of his cheeks. Wendy called Soos over and in less than ten seconds, Soos' truck skidded to a halt in front of them.

They got into the truck and Soos started to drive in the direction of Grenda's house.

"Sorry, dude. I'll try to help in any way that I can. I swore to protect you guys. I'm not just gonna leave Mabel in another dimension. I can't believe the author would do such a thing!" Soos said.

"Thanks, Soos." Dipper replied quietly.

"Okay, here's the plan. I'll go get Candy and Grenda while you and Soos grab any other people willing to help Mabel." Wendy explained. Then she hopped out of the car and ran to knock on the door of Grenda's house.

"So who else would help Mabel?" Soos asked.

Dipper thought. The only person that came to mind that might help was-  
"Pacifica."

"Really?" Soos asked in disbelief.

Dipper nodded. There had to be a reason that Pacifica would help them.

Soos shrugged and drove in the direction of Northwest Manor.

***

Mabel grinned, holding the spear out in front of her. "So....."

"Mabel, sweetie, I would love to pound those things into oblivion, but don't you think we should try to cure your possibly poisonous bite mark?"

"Alright..." she decided, "what does the leaf thing look like?"

"Like the smooth head of a golden sculpture."

"What?"

Stan sighed and showed her the picture of the leaf. It was a dark blue, like the deep depths of the ocean. Purple veins spread through it, and the edges were round and smooth. How Stan's brother could draw so amazingly was anyone's guess.

Cautiously, Mabel poked her head out of the hole. As she scrambled to get a better view, the pain shot up her back, searing like acid. Gritting her teeth, she knew they had to get that plant.

Not a creature was stirring, but Mabel couldn't be sure. From her experiences with the shape shifter, anything could be hiding in the bushes or trees or could even BE a tree, bush, or rock. A throbbing sting in her neck decided her.

Mabel clambered out from the lair, inspecting the leaves of the bush next to her. Definitely not. For some odd reason, they were bright orange and smelled of motor oil and confidence. Wrinkling her nose, she moved on to the next plant.

Not that one, either. It had bright pink, spiky leaves sporting yellow strawberries that basically screamed, "Hey, I'm poisonous!"

Something touched her shoulder and she spun around, startled. "Grunkle Stan!!! What the heck???"

It wasn't Grunkle Stan. Another one of the stupid sanguinem things. Couldn't she cure poison and build a way back to another dimension in peace?

"You little creep!" Mabel yelped.

It lashed out at her with its tentacles, screeching hideously. Instinctively, Mabel jumped backwards, shielding her face with her arms, almost whacking her head with the spear in the process.

She felt like smacking her forehead. The spear. Duh! She had made it for this exact situation. Mabel sidestepped as the sanguinem swung its paw at her and drove the spear into its side. It let out an inhumane scream as Mabel pulled the spear out, squeezing her eyes shut. This felt so mean. But there was no way anything was going to kill her before Dipper could get to them.

"Mabel! I found the leaf thing!" Mabel heard Grunkle Stan call.

Mabel wiped the slime off of her spear and headed towards Stan's voice. She pushed a branch aside to see him pulling leaves off of a small tree.

They were blue with purple veins shooting through them, and their edges were incredibly smooth. They matched the description perfectly.

"It says to ground them into a paste and smear over the wound. Then we have to cover it up with something like a bandage," Stan said.

He began to grind the leaves with a rock while Mabel sat on a rock to think. What if this is a trick leaf? There are butterflies that look like monarch butterflies, so what if these aren't the right ones? she thought. What if something happens and Dipper can't fix the portal? What if we had to build one? How would we build one?

"Mabel. Mabel. Mabel!" Stan shouted, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?"

"Oh good, you're alive. Turn around, I have to put this natural Neosporin on your bite mark."

Mabel nodded and shifted, trying to ignore the worsening stinging.

Stan smeared the teal paste on the injury and the pain vanished. The throbbing died down and the agonizing burning cooled down, like someone was holding and ice pack up to it.

Stan pulled three colorful scarves, like the ones magicians pull out of their sleeves, and tied them around her waist like a banadage.

Mabel got up and did a random dance for no reason. "Haha! I feel like I can punch a unicorn!"

"Well, let's do something like that, then."

"Let's go stab a sanguinem with something!"

"Yeah!"

And they ran through the trees to go destroy something.

***

Dipper ran out of the car and ran through the gates. He knocked on the double doors, yelling, "Pacifica! Pacifica, I need your help!"

After a few minutes of pounding on the doors, it opened to reveal Pacifica with a confused look on her face.

"Dipper, what are you doing here?"

"Please, please, Pacifica, I will do anything, just PLEASE, help me!" he begged.

"Okay, okay, calm down. What on Earth would you need my help for?" she asked.

"MabelisinadifferentdimensionandIdon'tthinkIcandoanythingwithoutsomeoneelse'shelpbecauseFordisdismantlingtheportalandMabelcouldbedead!!!" he blurted out.

"What?"

"Mabel. Could. Be. Dead. Because. Of. Great. Uncle. Ford." Dipper said, slower, trying to calm down.

"Who the heck is Ford?"

"The author of the journals! Please, please, PLEASE help me save Mabel!!!" Dipper cried.

"Fine, I'll help you out. But you have to forget that I was kind of mean to you and Mabel," Pacifica says, sticking out her hand.

Dipper nods and shakes her hand, "Deal." 

END CHAPTER SIX


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excitedly, Stan and Mabel try to make weapons to defend them selves. Surprisingly (or maybe not that surprisingly), it's really fun?? Pacifica tests out her negotiation skills on Ford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your eyes do not deceive you, my friend. The second part of the chapter IS in Pacifica's point of view! This is all of the fanfiction I have written thus far. So you'll have to wait for the next chapters to come out. Slowly. As I struggle with school and homework and writing fanfiction during boring classes.

Sadly, there was nothing to destroy. Mabel had never been so disappointed that she couldn't make something feel pain in her life.

"You know, if we made more weapons, we could destroy more things," Stan brought up.

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" Mabel exclaimed, "let's make more stuff!"

The pair surveyed the area for anything they could use. Eventually, they came up with a curved stick and some twigs.

"How about a bow and arrow?" Mabel suggested, stroking an imaginary beard.

Stan nodded thoughtfully. "Which we could then use to destroy anything that gets in our way from a safe distance."

They made several drafts, testing them, and scrapping them.

Finally, Stan held up a sturdy bow and shot an arrow. The arrow lodged into the nearest tree.

"Who would've thought that shoelaces make great bowstrings?" he said proudly. Mabel beamed. They were making progress.

"If Dipper and Ford do fix up the portal, what happens if it closes behind them?" Mabel wondered aloud. What would happen? Would they all be stuck? Would someone figure out how to open the portal again?

"Let's not think depressing thoughts, kiddo," Stan said, smiling. He ruffled her hair and she grinned back at him.

***

Pacifica had to run to keep up with Dipper. She had never seen him so upset before, not even when she had been mean to Mabel.

Wendy saw them coming and waved them to the car.

"Let's get back to the Shack and talk some sense into Ford!" she cried.

Pacifica nodded and Soos cheered. What a way to end what seemed to be the apocalypse.

When they reached the Shack, the first thing that Pacifica noticed was that there was a door behind the vending machine. Not that there was a goat in the tree, not that the thing looked like it had been struck by a meteor, but the fact that there was a door behind the vending machine. A long staircase led to an elevator. There were three whole floors behind the vending machine. Three. Whole. Floors. The place was much more interesting than Pacifica gave it credit for.

Dipper pressed the third button and stepped into the elevator. Pacifica followed, a little awkwardly. The lift looked like it would fall any minute.

A man with gray hair was flipping through the red journal Dipper usually carried around. There was another one beside him, labeled "2". Dipper's journal was still in his vest pocket, however. There must be two more, then. It made sense. Who would make one book and label it "3"? That was just stupid.

"If you touch that machine again, unless you are trying to rebuild it, there will be consequences. Severe ones," Dipper finally said.

The man turned. This must be Ford, Pacifica thought.

"Like what, exactly?" he asked. Humor showed in his eyes.

Humor? This guy was sick. How could anyone find humor in this situation? Lives were at stake, and he found it funny?

Dipper was right to distrust this guy.

"I-I-I'll..." Dipper stammered. He must not have thought of that part.

"We'll take the journals and save Mabel ourselves, possibly dying and upsetting the entire town, which in turn will result in you being banished and making you unable to continue your research," Pacifica retorted, taking on a very commanding demeanor.

"And why would the town punish me for not helping you, exactly?"

"Because I am Pacifica Elise Northwest, great great granddaughter of Nathaniel Northwest. And, yes, I know that he is not the true founder of Gravity Falls, but since everyone believes this, they turn to me as a role model. If I die because you refused to help us take on this dangerous task, the town will turn on you."

"How old are you, again?" Ford asked, intrigued.

"Twelve."

"That was a very convincing speech, Miss Northwest. But I am afraid I cannot help you," he finally responded.

"Then we will be taking the journals, now. Good day to you," Pacifica said, and started towards the table.

Ford blocked her path.

"You CANNOT take the journals. If you do, the world will end," he stated firmly, scooping the red books off of the table and put them in his pockets.

"Wow, that was incredibly cliche. If you want to scare us away from the portal, you should probably start thinking of some better excuses, first. You expect us to listen to you, why, exactly?" Pacifica mocked, getting extremely impatient. She tried to keep her cool, but this guy was incredibly difficult.

"Bill will do anything to open a gateway between worlds. If we open that portal, he will use it to unleash all the deadly horrors from the nightmare realm upon us. The world will be plunged into an oddpocalypse. There will be little hope for survival."

"Oh, so you did have an excuse. How many nights did it take you to think of that one? More importantly, how long do you think we would open it for? Do you expect us to go in the portal, have a nice chat, maybe a tea party while we're at it? Oh, and possibly stop to smell the roses? NO, sir. Our only goal here is to find Mabel and Stan and GET OUT OF THERE," Pacifica's voice rose.

Dipper stared at her in amazement. What, was he surprised that she could negotiate this well? Probably. She'd never done it before in front of him.

The two parties were silent for a moment, staring each other down.

Finally, Ford gave in after what seemed like an eternity.

"Jeez, kid, you have insane persuasive skills."

Pacifica grinned proudly.

"Follow me," he said, and led the two of them into the next room.

The author spread the journals out onto a large table. He opened the one labeled "1", and flipped to a page with a drawing of a UFO on it.

"There's a special kind of alien metal in a spaceship that is underneath Gravity Falls," Ford explained, "You need to find it and bring it back to me. Bring as much as you can find."

There was a spaceship underneath the town? How cool was that?!

Pacifica calmed herself so that she didn't look like a total idiot in front of everyone.

Dipper stopped breathing for a second.

"Th-Th-There's a UFO underneath the town?!" he gasped in awe.

"Ah, yes. I forgot how exciting that is when you first discover it. Now it's just, meh."

"How will we find the entrance?"

"Oh yeah," Ford said. He slid the journal in front of them and flipped to the next page. "There's a map here. Good luck," he said and left the room to gather materials or something.

Dipper stared at the journal for a while before Pacifica shook him out of his trance.

"We have to get the metal to save Mabel, remember? Let's go," she said, and jogged out of the room.


End file.
